yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravekeeper's
The Gravekeeper's are a series of monsters based on ancient Egyptians who guarded the Pharaoh's tomb. The Gravekeeper Deck usually activates Necrovalley and gains power from it, while using loopholes to avoid being affected by its drawbacks. The deck tends to prevent (the opponent) from affecting cards placed in the Graveyard, as well as keeping field control with its ability to swarm. The Gravekeeper Chief was present in the anime. He is in fact a Shadow Rider, who duels against Jaden Yuki, giving the duelist a hard time, but eventually Jaden manages to beat him. After the defeat, he gave Jaden a half of the Shadow Charm Pendant, telling him that another person (Atticus Rhodes) has the other half of the pendant. The anime reveals that the Gravekeeper's Assailant is female. She is known as Yasmin. She fights alongside Gravekeeper's Chief, hesitating when asked to attack, which earns her a slap. Strengths and Weaknesses The use of Necrovalley in this Archetype prevents the opponent from using the Graveyard as a resource. A very large number of opposing strategies, therefore, will be at a severe disadvantage when this card is on the field (Cyberdarks, Destiny Heroes, Dark counterparts, Zombies, Dark Armed Dragons etc.). The ATK-boost of Necrovalley to "Gravekeeper's" monsters makes them very strong at low levels, making it feasible for a Gravekeeper user to press their advantage early, and there is enough variety in their effects for a number of variant strategies (aggro, stall/burn, control, etc.). However, the strongest Gravekeeper's monster (the Chief) is only at 1900 ATK, so Gravekeeper decks tend to be weak at higher levels unless external support or non-Gravekeeper monsters are used. Their intense reliance upon Necrovalley make them very vulnerable to opponents who enjoy using Spell and Trap destroying effects, so cards to protect it (like Field Barrier) and traps that can help the player maintain an advantage over a stronger opponent are highly recommended. Optional Support * The End of Anubis -- Strong, and further prevents the use of Graveyard effects by negating all effects that occur within the Graveyard. Note that using him will prevent Gravekeeper's cards from utilizing the loopholes that allow them to summon cards when Necrovalley is on the field. * Magician's Circle -- A fast way to get Gravekeeper's Chief (or any other Gravekeeper) out onto the field early. * Magical Thorn -- In stall situations, you can use this along with Royal Tribute to damage your opponent greatly. * Axe of Despair -- or any other strong Equip Spell card, to make up for the lack of strength that Gravekeeper monsters have at high levels. * Allure of Darkness -- Adding draw power to any deck is helpful. All of the Gravekeeper's monsters are Dark, excluding Gravekeeper's Commandant (Earth), making this spell card useful for speed. * Mystic Tomato -- This monster adds speed to the Gravekeeper's deck. Searching out any 1500 ATK dark monster is useful in this deck, such as Gravekeeper's Assailant and Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier. * Sangan -- This helpful critter can get almost every monster in the Gravekeeper's theme of monsters. Add it to your hand to have swing at your opponent next turn, or stall with Gravekeeper's Spy or Gravekeeper's Guard. Category:Archetype